In the drilling of underwater wells, the subsea wellheads of such wells are provided with a blowout preventer stack. The operation of the blowout preventers is generally controlled by hydraulic lines leading from the surface to the stack. It is preferred that such lines be lowered and remotely connected in place on a wellhead member after the stack has been lowered and connected in its place on the subsea wellhead.
Prior remote connectors for hydraulic lines have been provided which stab in and lock in place in a subsea receptacle, such as shown in the P. C. Koomey et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,549, the H. A. Baugh U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,600, the H. A. Baugh et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,071, and the C. A. Schulte U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,223.
When such connectors have been landed on the wellhead member and connected into their receptacle they are tested. In the event of a leak being indicated in one of the hydraulic lines, the connector must be retrieved and checked to determine where the leak is in the system.